the_company_westanefandomcom-20200213-history
Ava
Your Stepmother, currently generously hosting both yourself and Dakota rent-free. She's been feeling blue since your father left you, suffering from loneliness. Although initially her attitude towards you is maternal, it might skew more towards playful friendliness, or even further should you decide to pursue it. Character Ava is caring and protective of the both of you. She isn't sure how to handle all of you living together, and it quickly becomes fairly obvious she doesn't know how to approach you as a person. Your status of a stepchild under her protection does not reflect reality, since you're an independent adult taking care of her and Dakota just as much as she takes of you. For her, that's an internal dilemma. For you, that's an opening you could use to convince her she should be looking at you less nurturingly, and more intimately... =Interactions= No serums 'Caught watching porn' At random times when you and Ava are at home together, you may catch her watching porn at your computer. You have the options to: a''') slink away (no effect), '''b) stay and see what she does, c) or let her know you're watching (increases corruption). 'Carrying laundry' At random times when you and Ava are at home together, you may see her accidentally drop a pair of Dakota's panties in the corridor. You have the options to a) Give them back (increases masculinity), b) Hold on to them (increases femininity, increases arousal). If you are already highly aroused, option a) 'will be locked, and you will automatically keep them to yourself. 'Massage At random times when you and Ava are at home together, you could get an opportunity to offer her a massage. If you use the opportunity, your arousal will increase. This scene can go further with the use of serums. 'Showering' At random times when you and Ava are at home together, you could get an opportunity to enter the bathroom when Ava is showering. If you let her know in advance you're coming, you will not catch a glimpse of her; scene will have no impact then. If you sneak in, you will see Ava showering. Your arousal will increase, and you will unlock second tier of the scene. If the scene repeats in the future, you will have the option to masturbate to Ava while she's showering. This sequence only impacts you, not her. This scene has a second stage, when sometime later you get a chance to sneak into bathroom again. You then can choose to masturbate. If you're in a submissive state of mind, this will lower your willpower further. 'Family chatter' At random times when you and Ava are at home together, you might hear her chatting with Dakota in her room. If you decide to enter, your relationship with both girls will improve. This scene can go further with the use of serums. Serum Paths There is currently only one dosing path for Ava, although branching paths are in development. All options for each level of dosing must currently be completed before moving on to the next level. You can give her serums any time she's alone anywhere at home except for her bedroom, any time of the week. Level One: # Have Ava become uncontrollably aroused when she's around you. Gives "Horny" status. Enables new ways of corrupting Ava when interacting with her in the living room, kitchen, and bedroom scenes. # Have Ava bring you coffee in the mornings. Gives "Personal Barista" status; from now on Ava visits you every day in the morning, unless you lock the door in the evening. These encounters won't affect her stats until you've selected the other Level One option. Level Two: # Make it so she can no longer cum unless she's in physical contact with you. Gives "Desperate" status. Decreases her inhibition in her bedroom during evenings. Unlocks "Getting clumsy" 'scene, when you collide with Ava in the corridor, making her aroused from contact. If you chose to '''a) '''help her up, she will have a near-orgasm experience, which will increase her corruption; if you '''b) '''leave her be, she will remain frustrated, and the result will be the same. This stage allows you to progress "'Massage" event - accepting it will increase not only your arousal like before, but also Ava's corruption. Level Three: # Have her give you a kiss in the morning along with your coffee. Gives "Lacking Boundaries" status.Her morning greetings will now be more passionate. This can cause Dakota to confront you about this when you hang out with her on a weekend afternoon. If her corruption is high enough, you will get to make out with her as well. This stage unlocks "Loud and oblivious" 'scene, where Ava masturbates on her bed, seemingly unaware that everybody can hear what she's doing. You can choose to leave her be, or tap her on the arm, which will cause her to violently orgasm, increase her corruption and your arousal too. # Have her start openly masturbating around the house. Gives "'Exhibitionist" status. When you go meet with her in the Living Room and choose to speak with her rather than watch TV with her, you'll be treated to a significantly sexier scene. If you have also reached level three of serums with Dakota, this stage will change the "Movie night" 'event - Dakota will get you off, while Ava will (pretend to be) oblivious to what's happening under the blankets. Level Four: # Have her bring strangers home in a desperate attempt to get off. Gives "'Town slut" '''status. From now on during her morning visits Ava will wake you up with oral. If you are '''sissy '''or '''caged, she will rim you, decreasing your willpower. From now on, Ava will be constantly be bringing groups of men to gangbang her in her bedroom during the days on weekends. However, she still cannot get off without you, so sometimes she might call for you to join - or you can go to her bedroom unprompted. If you are caged, you will be kicked out while Ava keeps getting gangbanged. If you are woman or sissy, you will be gangbanged together with Ava. This stage unlocks "Family entertainment" if Dakota reached level five of serums. If you, Ava and Dakota are at home at the same time, you might randomly get a gangbang scene with guest appearance of Dakota and yourself if you so choose. Level Five: # Have her give in and offer herself to you. Gives "Loving stepmother" '''status. From now on during her morning visits Ava will throw herself at you instantly. If you are '''sissy '''or '''caged, she will have you with a strapon. She will also start visiting you in the evenings, instead of waiting for you in her room. This cannot be prevented by locking your door. This stage unlocks "Surprise footrub" event, where Ava can be randomly met in your room; she will ask you for a footrub. If you agree, during the massage she will grab you and pull you in, trying to force you into oral. If you submit, your willpower will drop. If you're caged or sissy, you will automatically submit. This stage also unlocks "Ava in heat" event, when Ava will start masturbating in the open to the terror of Dakota. If Dakota reached level six of serums, Ava will now be able to join during "'Movie night" '''scene, and the morning kitchen scene will be unlocked when you can have Ava and Dakota together before going to work. Level Six: # Have her include Dakota in your fun. This develops the scenes in the kitchen on workday mornings and "'Movie night" '''scenes. Bad ending After finishing the main serum tree and discovering MCS-X in your lab, you can choose to administer it to Ava. MCS-X has massive, irreversible impact on a character, so think twice before going through with it. Letting loose After you're done with basic serum tree, you are left with one awkward problem. Ava is not able to get any satisfaction without your physical input. Using MCS-X, you can get rid of that limitation and allow her the release whenever and however she wants. Unfortunately, this combined with previous influence of other serums, has a way bigger impact on Ava's behaviour than you could have expected. She spends more and more time away from home, making use of her newfound freedom. A few days later, she is escorted home by cops, who explain to you she's been assaulting people in a bar - it's easy to get an idea of what he's meaning by this, since during your talk Ava is making repeated attempts to undo his pants. Situation quickly gets out of control, and The Company is forced to intervene. Sophie explains you that they can't have a serum-influenced person running around sexually assaulting strangers, as that could raise some uncomfortable questions. From now on, Ava spends nights and most of the days in your department, serving as a stress reliever for your coworkers - and you, if you fancy that. Technically Ava is not taken away from you, but some of the usual interactions will be locked out permanently due to her spending nights elsewhere. Category:Women